Au Creux des Ombres
by Ljiah Jedusor
Summary: *Chapitre 4* Septième année à Poudlard avec point de vue Draco(surtout) et Harry... Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît !!!
1. La lettre d'Elzévir

Disclaimer : Et bien ceci est une fanfiction, il n'en fait aucun doute, donc bien évidemment que les personnages, les lieux, les formules et tout ce qui a été créé par la merveilleuse écrivaine qu'est J. K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas (mis à part ceux qui sortent de mon imagination). Et je ne gagne pas d'argent et encore moins de prix littéraires, mais seulement quelques gentils (ou méchants) petits mots de ceux qui liront cette fanfic.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 --- La lettre d'Elzévir  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Une petite chouette grise aux grands yeux marrons frappait à la fenêtre par petits coups de son bec d'or. Draco l'aperçu et il la fit entrer, puis il délesta l'animal de son courrier. Le petit oiseau semblait attendre une récompense du jeune homme, mais celui-ci le chassa en secouant frénétiquement sa main libre. Lorsque la chouette se fut envolée, non sans hululer de désapprobation, Draco referma la fenêtre et décacheta l'enveloppe qui était recouverte d'une écriture fine et serrée tracée à l'encre violet. Il n'eut pas de mal à deviner à qui appartenait la main qui avait inscrit si soigneusement son adresse. Les mains tremblantes, il en retira un parchemin jauni noyé sous les mots colorés.  
  
"Cher Draco,  
  
Comme tu le sais sûrement déjà, de graves événements se sont produits à Ragamtzcik la semaine dernière et je suis donc dans l'impossibilité de venir te rendre visite actuellement. Mais soit rassuré, mon père a convenu avec le tiens que je vienne en Angleterre pour les vacances de Noël. J'ai honte d'avouer que cela apaise mon esprit, car je crains que Durmstang ne soit plus un endroit sûr par les temps qui courent.  
  
Je te vois déjà en train de sourire en lisant ces mots, mais je n'ai pas la même conception que toi du danger. Tu me dirais que seuls les Moldus devraient craindre pour leur vie, mais je ne suis pas capable de m'en convaincre. Je sais parfaitement que mon sang est totalement pur et que je fais partie d'une famille noble et stricte hors de toute atteinte des Forces Maléfiques, mais mon c?ur est glacé et je suis incapable de prononcer ou d'entendre prononcer Son nom.  
  
Père veut que je me joigne à a Lui et il tient à ce que je sois marqué au plus vite. Je ne le veux pas, mais tu me connais : jamais je ne serais capable de résister à la volonté de mon père. Draco, j'ai peur que les choses ne tournent mal. Je t'en prie, ne deviens pas ce que je serai bientôt.  
  
Avec mon amitié la plus sincère.  
  
Elzévir."  
  
Draco serra de rage la lettre entre ses poings. Elzévir devenir un Mangemort ? C'était au dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Son cousin était faible et Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à le mater et à le rendre aussi fidèle et docile qu'un chien. Elzévir accomplirait la volonté de son maître comme si c'était le plus grand des hommages qu'on puisse lui accorder et il mourrait pour se voir acclamer de lui. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire en se remémorant les derniers mots de la lettre de son cousin. Elzévir pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles : lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, n'avait pas de maître et jamais il n'en aurait. Lucius avait fait l'erreur de ployer devant Voldemort et d'embrasser son pouvoir, mais Draco ne suivrait pas les traces de son père. Jamais.  
  
L'été arrivait gentiment à son terme et le début de la dernière année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Draco se rapprochait inexorablement. Être admis à Poudlard avait été pour lui un honneur immense, mais jamais il ne l'avait avoué à qui que ce fût. Il avait feint l'indifférence la plus totale et avait gardé son air froid et blasé que tout le monde lui connaissait bien. Sa scolarité dans le prestigieux établissement avait d'avantage décuplé ses capacités magiques et tout son être réclamait sans cesse de nouvelles choses à découvrir et de nouveaux défis à relever. En l'espace de six ans, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et surtout l'un des plus puissants.  
  
Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Draco, il avait toujours été baigné dans les arts magiques. A l'âge où les autres enfants, sorciers et Moldus confondus, jouaient entre eux à des jeux futiles, lui apprenait des sortilèges élémentaires à sa portée. Et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Toute son enfance, il l'avait passée dans les vastes pièces du Manoir Malfoy entre grimoires poussiéreux, ingrédients dangereux et maléfices laborieux. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne s'était plaint ou avait renoncé à l'apprentissage de quoi que ce fût. Sa soif d'apprendre et de comprendre gonflait au fur et à mesure de sa croissance et jamais elle ne l'abandonnait. Mais les rêves de grandeur et l'ambition de Draco avaient éclaté comme du verre face à 'celui qui a survécu' : Harry Potter. Son plus grand ennemi, son rival de toujours, celui qui déchaînait les passions et vers qui tous les regards se tournaient, emplis d'admiration et de compassion. La rivalité entre les deux garçons avait pris une place importante dans la vie de Draco et il était certain d'une chose : jamais il ne s'avouerait vaincu et jamais il ne courberait la tête devant lui.  
  
Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la lettre chiffonnée qu'il avait déposée sur son grand bureau en bois noir sculpté. D'un simple sortilège prononcé à voix basse, le papier prit feu et se consuma très rapidement, sans que le bois du meuble n'en souffre d'aucune manière. Puis le jeune homme jeta rageusement sa baguette par terre et s'enfuit de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers de marbre noir qui menaient à l'étage inférieur, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il traversa ensuite le long couloir gris du deuxième étage, dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries vert et argent et de tableaux de vieilles connaissances de la famille. Au fond du corridor se dressait une imposante porte de chêne à double battants. Draco arrêta son pas précipité et s'immobilisa devant l'entrée. Le bois de la porte était finement travaillé en un bas-relief imposant représentant un narcisse qui serpentait sur toute la surface brun sombre et laquée. Draco posa doucement ses mains pâles sur les poignées d'or. Il les tourna en synchronisation et poussa les deux battants de la porte de façon à ce qu'elle soit large-ouverte, puis il la passa et la referma tout aussi délicatement.  
  
La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant était très certainement la plus impressionnante et la plus magnifique du manoir. Les quatre murs, le plafond, ainsi que le sol étaient composés d'immenses miroirs magiquement conçus pour être inaltérables. Les panneaux argentés se reflétaient entre eux, perpétuant à l'infini l'image de la personne se tenant au milieu des lieux.  
  
Cette salle avait été conçue par Lucius Malfoy lui-même comme cadeau de mariage à sa femme. En effet Narcissa Malfoy, comme l'indiquait son prénom, était une femme très orgueilleuse et narcissique qui vouait un véritable culte à sa beauté. Il lui arrivait de passer des jours entiers dans la Salle des Miroirs à s'admirer sous toutes les coutures, sans même en sortir pour manger ou boire. Selon elle, cette salle symbolisait l'infinité de sa beauté. Draco, lui, aimait cette pièce pour des raisons bien différentes. Il y venait, bien que l'accès lui soit interdit, pour la simple raison que cette pièce était vide de tout meuble et que jamais personne, à part sa mère, n'y pénétrait. C'était un havre de paix où il pouvait à sa guise se défouler en insultant ses nombreux reflets et en les frappant sans jamais ne pouvoir les blesser. Il en ressortait parfois les poings sanglants, le visage barbouillé de larmes. Personne n'avait jamais eu écho des agissements de Draco, mais ses parents s'étonnaient souvent de découvrir ses poings bleuis par une lutte mystérieuse dont leur fils ne daignait jamais parler.  
  
Mais Draco, cette fois-ci, n'aspirait pas à un nouvel accès de violence. Il se contenta de s'approcher de l'un des murs et, pour la première fois depuis le temps qu'il venait dans cette pièce, il prit la peine de contempler son reflet. Et ce qu'il voyait sur la surface argentée le terrifiait et le fascinait tout à la fois. Il y avait d'abord une stature grande et mince, mais toutefois imposante et athlétique. Ensuite venait un visage pâle et froid aux traits presque adultes barré d'une bouche aux lèvres fines et rougeâtres, surmonté d'un nez pointu et mangé par des yeux bleu délavé qui ne reflétaient que haine, désinvolture et amertume. Et enfin, une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, qui n'était plus courte, lisse et coiffée bien en arrière comme cela avait toujours été il y a deux ans de cela, mais lui atteignait les pommettes et était maintenant sauvage. Ce brusque changement de style était né en même temps que l'autorité de Lucius sur son fils s'était amenuisée. C'est-à-dire à la fin de la quatrième année de Draco, lorsque son père avait chu à nouveau sous l'emprise de Voldemort.  
  
Draco était, on pouvait bien le dire, un jeune homme très attrayant, mais si quelqu'un le lui avait dit à ce moment là, il ne l'aurait pas cru et en aurait ri. Bien que très vaniteux quant à ses pouvoirs et son esprit, il avait toujours eu une basse estime de ses atouts physiques et s'en souciait très peu. Peut-être en réaction contre sa mère qui y accordait tant d'importance ou contre son père qui ne cessait de répéter à tout le monde à quel point il était un bel homme. En réalité, il s'étonnait de l'effervescence féminine qu'il produisait lors de ses allées et venues dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il en était flatté, certes, mais n'en tirait aucune fierté et sa tête ne se laissait jamais aller à enfler.  
  
Draco se détacha de la contemplation de ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui lui était si familier et qu'il connaissait pourtant si peu. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et les millions de Draco qui se réfléchissaient infiniment entre eux en firent autant. Il prit trois grandes inspirations, toutes suivies d'expirations de même force, puis ses paupières se soulevèrent et la vision de ses reflets emplis à nouveau son champs de vision. Cela lui fit tellement mal à la tête qu'il fonça tête baissée vers la porte de chêne pour fuir au plus vite cette maudite pièce.  
  
-Me voici, Maître Draco, couina la petite voix aiguë.  
  
Une toute petite elfe de maison venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Draco et elle pressait nerveusement ses mains sur l'ourlet du torchon râpé qui lui servait de jupon. Ses grands yeux globuleux était pleins de peur et elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre pour tromper son malaise.  
  
-Très bien, approche-toi, ordonna le jeune homme de sa voix traînante.  
  
L'elfe sursauta et accouru précipitamment vers son maître, mais l'un de ses petits pieds se prit dans un plis du grand tapis pourpre et elle s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Draco. Elle se releva péniblement et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses énormes yeux verdâtres. Machinalement elle mit ses bras devant son visage en signe de protection face aux remontrances qu'allait émettre son jeune maître, mais à son grand étonnement il s'agenouilla face à elle et examina les dégâts provoqués par la chute.  
  
-Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? demanda un peu sèchement Draco qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec douceur à ses serviteurs.  
  
-Non. non. Maître Draco, bafouilla l'elfe.  
  
Le comportement que venait d'avoir son jeune maître lui semblait tout à fait étrange et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :  
  
-Êtes-vous malade, Maître Draco, dois-je faire venir Madame votre mère ?  
  
-Non, je vais très bien, Nenya, mais pourquoi cette question ? demanda suspicieusement Draco.  
  
-Pou. pour rien, Maître Draco.  
  
-Alors passons aux choses sérieuses : tu as réussi à obtenir les informations que je t'avais demandées ?  
  
La petite elfe secoua la tête de haut en bas, ses grandes oreilles se déployant comme pour lui permettre de s'envoler. Draco ne put retenir un sourire en coin, car il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Nenya fut toute ébranlée de voir le visage de son maître s'illuminé ainsi et elle perdit le peu de contenance qu'elle avait réussi à acquérir.  
  
-J'ai écouté Monsieur parler à Madame, comme vous me l'avez demandé et j'ai entendu. Oh, Maître Draco, je ne peux pas vous le dire.  
  
-Nenya, je t'en prie, je suis ton maître, tu n'as aucun serment de loyauté envers ma mère ou mon père. -Mais Maître Draco, je suis une bonne elfe de maison et ma mère ma toujours appris qu'une bonne elfe ne devait divulguer aucune information entendue, que ce soit de la bouche de son maître ou de n'importe qui.  
  
-Oui, mais une bonne elfe doit se plier à la volonté de son maître, répondit Draco du tac au tac. Et ma volonté est que tu me dises ce que tu as surpris de la conversation de mes parents.  
  
La petite Nenya secoua la tête de dépit, faisant valser ses grandes oreilles. Elle lança un regard implorant à son maître, mais ce dernier ne fléchit pas et son visage resta impassible. Il croisa les bras en signe d'impatience et la petite elfe sauta d'un bond sur le bureau de Draco pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Puis elle approcha sa petite bouche répugnante de l'oreille du jeune homme.  
  
-J'ai entendu des choses terribles, Maître Draco. Ils ont parlé de Celui- Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé. Madame semblait très épeurée par les propos de Monsieur, pourtant elle ne les désapprouvait pas. Et vous aviez raison, Maître Draco, c'est de vous dont ils ne cessent de parler si mystérieusement ces deux dernières années. Monsieur veut vous présenter à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il veut que vous vous soumettiez à Lui et il compte vous initier pour ensuite pouvoir vous marquer, comme son père l'a fait auparavant avec lui. Madame n'est pas d'accord, je le sais, mais elle n'ose pas contredire Monsieur.  
  
Nenya fit une pause dramatique et contempla la réaction de son jeune maître. Mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de se masser pensivement le menton à l'aide de son pouce et de son index.  
  
-Ils ont aussi parlé de votre oncle et de votre cousin, Maître Draco. Monsieur a dit que.  
  
-Que le vieil Hadès allait lui aussi initier son fils, enchaîna Draco.  
  
-C'est exactement ça, Maître Draco, mais comment pouvez-vous être au courant ?  
  
-C'est Elzévir qui m'en a informé il y a peu. Et quoi d'autre ?  
  
-Et bien, Monsieur a annoncé à Madame qu'il s'en allait pour quelques jours. Il a dit que cela concernait 'certaines affaires'. Mais il n'en a pas précisé la nature. Madame semblait pourtant avoir compris : elle en frissonnait sous son châle.  
  
-C'est très bien, Nenya, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux disposer maintenant.  
  
La petite elfe secoua la tête en signe d'approbation, mais ne bougea pas. Elle se contentait de fixer Draco de ses grands yeux globuleux.  
  
-Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais t'en aller, tu ne m'a pas compris ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.  
  
-C'est que. puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question, Maître Draco ?  
  
-Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute !  
  
-C'est à propos de ce que Monsieur planifie pour vous : ne me dites pas que vous allez le laisser faire ? Vous. vous n'allez pas devenir un.un Mangemort ?  
  
Nenya se mordit immédiatement la lèvre inférieure pour avoir oser faire un tel affront à son jeune maître.  
  
-Je ne vais pas te répondre, Nenya, répondit Draco sans hausser le ton. Tu verras bien par toi-même.  
  
L'elfe opina de la tête et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se précipita hors de la chambre pour retourner en cuisine où était sa place.  
  
Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur Nenya, Draco se détendit enfin. Il était exténué par l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour paraître suffisamment de glace devant la petite elfe. Depuis le début de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il avait commencé à perdre ce qui avait toujours fait de lui une personne détestable : la méchanceté, la froideur, le sarcasme, l'indifférence, la supériorité. Il parvenait toujours à donner l'image qu'il avait toujours eue, à la seule différence que cela lui demandait maintenant de fournir des efforts considérables.  
  
Draco se dirigea vers le grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures argentées et il s'étendit sur la courtepointe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Allongé sur le dos, les mains posées sous sa nuque, il contemplait le ciel de lit qui ondulait sous le souffle d'air qui s'introduisait par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se sentait las de tout et n'aspirait qu'au calme et au silence. Il voulait être loin de tout, seul, libéré des contraintes de la vie, mais tout cela était impossible. Comment pouvait-il trouvé la sérénité dans le manoir continuellement visité par les 'confrères' de son père. Et comment pouvait-il encore oser l'espérer, puisque dans deux semaines il serait de retour à Poudlard et devrait souffrir continuellement de l'activité régnant sans cesse dans les moindres parties du château ? Depuis ces quelques années, les choses avaient bien changé et c'en était fini de la tranquillité. 


	2. Manigances

Disclaimer : Et bien ceci est une fanfiction, il n'en fait aucun doute, donc bien évidemment que les personnages, les lieux, les formules et tout ce qui a été créé par la merveilleuse écrivaine qu'est J. K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas (mis à part ceux qui sortent de mon imagination). Et je ne gagne pas d'argent et encore moins de prix littéraires, mais seulement quelques gentils (ou méchants) petits mots de ceux qui liront cette fanfic.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà, maintenant que le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic est achevé, j'ai décidé de vous livrer le deuxième chapitre. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'aimerais juste que vous me disiez si l'histoire vous plaît et si ça vaut la peine que je la continue, parce que j'ai tellement de boulot entre l'école et la fic 'Les Mémoires de Tom Jedusor' que j'hésite beaucoup à exploiter une nouvelle fanfiction.  
  
Myamora Malfoy : Voilà enfin la suite Mya ! Je sais que je me suis faite attendre, mais j'ai pas autant de temps que je ne le désire pour me consacrer à l'écriture, malheureusement, mais je fais ce que je peux ! Moi aussi j'adore ce côté relâché de Draco, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait comme ça ^_^ ! En tous cas vivement que t'écrives la suite de ta fic !!!  
  
Fleur d'épine : Voilà donc la suite du chapitre 2, et le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture.  
  
Aiwenor : Merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite.  
  
Ginger : Lol ! Ouais pauv' Draco, comme tu dis ! T'en fais pas pour lui, je vais quand même pas lui faire l'affront de le coller avec Pansy (je l'aime bien trop pour ça). Pour ce qui est de ta petite question et bien je dois malheureusement te répondre par la négative : ce n'est pas un slash. J'adore lire les slash H/D, mais de là en écrire un, euh non merci ! Mais ça peut être une idée pour une prochaine fic, je verrai bien.  
  
Zéphir : Tiens salut toi ! Et ben je sais que j'étais censée poster la suite le week-end passé, mais j'aimais pas ce que j'avais écrit et j'ai tout repris, donc vraiment désolée. Te tcheu ! Pas de coup d'extinctueur steu plaîîîît !!! De toute façon ma salade est toujours là pour me protéger, surtout depuis que je lui donne la lolette ^_^ !!! Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que les descriptions te plairont toujours autant. Bizouxxx !!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 --- Manigances  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Des coups frénétiques donnés contre la porte tirèrent Draco de ses rêves agités. Sa chambre était déjà envahie par la lueur matinale et c'est à contrec?ur qu'il tira sa couverture et quitta son lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte en baillant. Il l'ouvrit et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Sa mère se tenait dans le couloir et elle tapait du pied avec impatience. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une tresse serrée et elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe couleur émeraude dont les couleurs changeaient selon l'exposition de la lumière. Ses yeux bleu sombre lançaient des éclairs et elle fronçait les sourcils de désapprobation.  
  
-J'en étais sûre ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Tu as oublié, je suppose.  
  
Ce n'était pas une question, le ton de sa voix s'en faisait bien ressentir.  
  
-Oublié quoi ? demanda Draco en se grattant la tête.  
  
Les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Narcissa Malfoy redoublèrent de violence.  
  
-Mais le déjeuner chez les Zabini, bien évidemment ! Tu sais bien que leur fils a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui !  
  
Draco se donna une gifle mentale pour avoir oublié ce qui ne manquerait pas d'être le 'plus grand événement de tous les temps' selon ses parents.  
  
-Allez, dépêche-toi de te préparer, Draco, ton père et moi t'attendons dans la salle de séjour.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle. Draco se précipita pour prendre ses affaires, puis il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans sa salle de bain personnelle qui se trouvait à côté de ses appartements. Il s'approcha du lavabo de porcelaine et il tourna l'un des robinets d'argent. Il mit ses mains en coupe pour les remplir d'eau qu'il s'aspergea vigoureusement sur le visage. Il s'ébroua et posa ses deux mains sur les bords du lavabo en approchant son visage de la glace.  
  
-Courage, Draco ! souffla-t-il à son reflet.  
  
-Oui, tu en auras bien besoin, lui répondit ce dernier en s'esclaffant.  
  
Après avoir eu fait sa toilette et s'être habillé et coiffé plus ou moins convenablement, Draco descendit les escaliers de marbre jusqu'au rez-de- chaussée. Il pénétra dans l'immense salle de séjour aux tapisseries vert et argent, qui croulait sous un luxe effarant : des bibelots divers rangés sur de grandes étagères, des canapés confortables en velours et des petites tables de verre où étaient posés toutes sortes d'alcools très appréciés par la haute société, contenus dans des bouteilles de cristal aux formes étranges. Sa mère était assise dans l'un des canapés et buvait un verre de xérès, tandis que son père traversait la vaste pièce de long en large en lisant les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
-Non mais regardez-moi ça ! s'exclama Narcissa en apercevant son fils.  
  
Elle posa un peu trop brusquement son verre d'alcool sur la table qui se trouvait devant elle et se leva du canapé pour s'approcher de Draco. Celui- ci était vêtu d'un ample pantalon anthracite et d'une chemise blanche dont les pans n'étaient pas rentrés et qui était volontairement entrouverte au niveau de la gorge du jeune homme. Sa mère l'attrapa par le col et essaya d'aplatir le mieux possible les cheveux sauvages de son fils.  
  
-Rhâ, c'est du beau boulot ! Tu as l'air d'un Moldu débraillé ! Rentre au moins ta chemise dans ton pantalon !  
  
Draco secoua négativement la tête et s'éloigna d'elle avant de s'affaler sur l'un des canapés.  
  
-Lucius, dis quelque chose enfin ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
  
Mais son mari ne daigna même pas relever la tête de son journal. Narcissa soupira d'exaspération et se rassit. Elle lança un regard méchant à Draco qui était littéralement avachi à côté d'elle.  
  
-Et tiens toi mieux que ça ! Je te rappelle que c'est chez les Zabini que nous allons, alors tâche d'avoir un comportement civilisé.  
  
-Bien sûr, Mère, répondit ironiquement Draco en posant ses pieds sur la table.  
  
Narcissa s'apprêtait à faire une remarque désobligeante à son fils, mais une elfe de maison à l'air âgé s'avança dans le salon et s'inclina bien bas devant sa maîtresse.  
  
-Le déjeuner est servi, Madame, annonça la créature d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Le déjeuner ? De quel déjeuner parles-tu, insolente ? Je ne cesse de répéter depuis des semaines que nous sommes invités à la réception des Zabini !  
  
L'elfe se mit à trembler de tout son frêle petit corps.  
  
-Tu es encore là ? s'écria Narcissa furieuse.  
  
L'elfe s'enfuit aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes le lui permettaient et elle disparut hors de vue des trois Malfoy.  
  
-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons nous mettre en chemin, annonça Narcissa d'une voix maintenant mielleuse.  
  
Elle se leva et Draco l'imita. Lucius déposa son journal sur une table et il rejoignit sa femme et son fils au centre de la pièce. Draco prit une grand inspiration. Il n'était pas encore très habitué au transplanage et il avait toujours peur de commettre une erreur. Un 'pop' sonore lui annonça bientôt que son père venait de partir.  
  
-Vas-y le premier, lui dit Narcissa.  
  
Draco ne songea même pas à entrer en conflit avec sa mère. Il savait très bien que celle-ci aimait bien arriver la dernière pour des raisons 'esthétiques'. Il inspira à nouveau bien profondément et laissa ses pensées dériver. Lentement il sentit son esprit s'échapper de son corps et alors, un léger chatouillement lui prit les intestins et les poumons. Lentement, la sensation étrange se propagea dans tout son être et il se sentit aspirer comme si on l'avait jeté dans un siphon. Lorsque son esprit et son corps ne firent à nouveau plus qu'un, il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se dessina le décor d'un salon richement décoré de banderoles et d'accessoires de fête en tous genres. Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle appartenait à son père. A ses côtés se tenaient Mr et Mrs Zabini.  
  
-Bienvenue Draco ! s'exclama Mrs Zabini.  
  
Elle était tout de blanc vêtue et ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient abondement sur ses frêles épaules basanées. Un immense sourire aux dents éclatantes de blancheur s'étira sur son visage et ses grands yeux bruns en amande s'illuminèrent. Mr Zabini, lui, était vêtu d'un complet noir et il portait une cape de même couleur. Il se contenta de serrer la main de Draco sans même lui adresser un mot, puis il s'en retourna à sa conversation avec Lucius. A ce moment là, il y eut une détonation et Narcissa Malfoy se matérialisa dans la pièce. Son arrivée eut apparemment l'effet escompté, car tous les regards se tournèrent simultanément vers elle. Et ensuite, une nuée de sorcières accourut à ses côtés, la complimentant sur sa coiffure, ses vêtements, son maquillage. Draco détourna le regard et s'intéressa à la plus grande des banderoles ou des lettres lumineuses magiquement animées se tordaient et s'entrecroisaient. Il était écrit simplement : Joyeux Anniversaire Blaise.  
  
-Salut Draco !  
  
Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Mais il regretta aussitôt : face à lui se tenait Pansy Parkinson. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose bonbon et son chignon de cheveux bruns était tellement serré que cela tirait tous les traits de son visage maquillé avec excès.  
  
-Tiens, salut Pansy, grogna Draco.  
  
-T'as pas l'air d'aller fort, mon pauvre petit Draco. Tu veux pas venir avec moi ? Vincent, Gregory, Milicent et les autres sont tous dehors.  
  
-Bon et bien alors je te suis, quand même saluer Blaise. C'est lui le centre d'intérêt après tout.  
  
Le visage de Pansy s'illumina d'un sourire et elle entraîna Draco en se frayant un passage dans le salon bondé de monde. Draco se laissa guidé par la jeune fille et il tenta de voir qui avait été convié à la fête. Il reconnut les Nott, les Crabbe, les Goyle, les Parkinson, les Avery, les Macnair, les Bulstrode et bien d'autres encore. Il n'y avait bien sûr aucune famille d'appartenance Moldue et le taux de Mangemorts au mètre carré était très élevé.  
  
-Pansy, attends !  
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta. Draco lança un regard circulaire tout autour de lui, puis il regarda Pansy dans les yeux.  
  
-Rogue n'est pas là ?  
  
Elle lui lança un regard intrigué puis haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
-Pour rien, répondit Draco d'un ton détaché qui laissa Pansy perplexe.  
  
Ils reprirent leur marche et atteignirent l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour du manoir. Une bande d'adolescents était assise en cercle dans l'herbe et Pansy et Draco la rejoignirent. Un grand garçon vêtu de noir se leva et vint à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés assez court et ses yeux couleur acier semblaient rieurs.  
  
-Tiens Pansy, qui est-ce que tu nous ramènes là ? Content de te voir, Draco.  
  
-Moi de même, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre le contraire. Bon anniversaire Blaise.  
  
-Merci beaucoup. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous donc avec nous.  
  
Draco considéra un instant l'assemblée : il y avait Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Milicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini et Mélia Nott, qui faisaient tous cinq partie de ses camarades de classe. Venaient ensuite les jumeaux Elæis et Hélianthe Nott, les frères de Mélia, qui entraient en cinquième année à Serdaigle.  
  
Pansy s'assit immédiatement à terre entre Vincent et Elæis, mais Draco préféra rester debout. Blaise, quant à lui, s'installa auprès de Mélia, sa petite amie. Cette dernière fixa Draco de ses yeux verts et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son joli visage.  
  
-Je suis un peu déçue de constater l'absence d'Elzévir. Pourquoi il n'est pas ici ?  
  
-Raisons 'politiques', je suppose, répondit Blaise qui jouait avec l'une des mèches blondes de la jeune fille. Avec l'incident qui s'est produit à Ragamtzcik, c'est assez compréhensible.  
  
Draco approuva de la tête. Il savait que Mélia tentait de l'énerver, c'était une chose qu'elle adorait faire.  
  
-Pourtant il s'agit seulement d'une famille Moldue, argua la jeune fille. Pourquoi en faire tant de foin.  
  
-Parce qu'il y a eu survivant, intervint Milicent, sinon le Ministère aurait étouffé l'affaire. -Survivant ? s'étonna Draco.  
  
Blaise lança un regard condescendant à son camarade.  
  
-Ouais, une petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui était élève à Durmstrang.  
  
-Comment vous savez tout ça ? s'étonna-il.  
  
-C'était écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin, atterris un peu !  
  
Draco lança un regard noir à Blaise, puis il s'assit à son tour.  
  
-J'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez toute cette histoire, ça m'intéresse.  
  
-Et bien, commença Mélia, d'après ce que j'ai compris, une bande de Mangemorts s'est rendue dans le village de Ragamtzcik et ils ont forcé la porte d'une maison. Ils ont tué les deux Moldus qui y vivaient et ensuite ils ont mis l'habitation sans dessus dessous. La Sang-de-Bourbe n'a pas été assassinée, parce qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle est revenue tard dans la nuit et a alerté le Ministère de la situation.  
  
-Ensuite la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie s'est pointée, acheva Blaise. La Sang-de-Bourbe a été prise en charge et tout a été remis en ordre. Personne n'a fait aucun commentaire et on a conseillé aux journalistes de s'occuper de leurs affaires.  
  
-Oui, mais ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre pourquoi il y a tant d'effervescence autour de ce petit incident, intervint Mélia. Plein de Moldus sont morts ces dernières années, ça ne fait que deux de plus.  
  
Grégory et Vincent se mirent à ricaner, ce qui exaspéra Draco.  
  
-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, déclara Hélianthe. Il semblerait que les Mangemorts cherchaient quelque chose, sinon à quoi bon avoir totalement fouillé la maison. Ce quelque chose était peut-être la fille.  
  
-C'est fort possible, mais très peu probable, fit remarquer Draco. Pourquoi une Sang-de-Bourbe intéresserait-elle Voldemort ?  
  
Tout le monde sursauta et lança un regard assassin à ce dernier.  
  
-Ne prononce pas Son nom ! siffla Elæis en articulant bien les mots. Tu te prends pour Harry Potter ou quoi ?  
  
Une détonation retentit et Elæis se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air contre un arbre se situant à quelques mètres du petit groupe. Draco s'était relevé, bouillonnant de rage, et il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Tous les regards se tournèrent simultanément vers lui et un silence de mort s'installa.  
  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Mélia se leva et accourut auprès de son frère. Elæis était encore un peu étourdi par le choc, mais il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds grâce à l'aide de sa grande s?ur. Il s'approcha de Draco soutenu par une Mélia au visage sombre.  
  
-Tu es un fou ! cracha-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.  
  
-Qui est le plus fou des deux : le fou ou celui qui provoque le fou ? demanda Draco qui restait de marbre.  
  
La mâchoire d'Elæis se contracta et il esquissa un mouvement agressif en direction du jeune homme, mais déjà Vincent et Grégory se dressaient de toute leur hauteur devant Draco pour lui faire front, l'?il mauvais et les bras croisés. Le jeune futur cinquième année n'étant pas de taille face aux deux gorille taillés dans le roc qui servaient de gardes du corps à son agresseur, il se ravisa et se laissa tomber à terre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? susurra une voix qui fit se retourner tout le monde.  
  
C'était Lucius Malfoy. Il s'approcha d'un pas léger du cercle, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Un regard circulaire lancé de ses yeux d'acier lui apprit tout ce qu'il y'avait à savoir : Vincent et Grégory en position de défense, Elæis contusionné et le regard assassin, Draco la main serrée sur sa baguette et la mâchoire contractée, Mélia, Milicent, Pansy, Hélianthe et Blaise jetant des regards sombres à ce dernier.  
  
-Oh, je vois, je vois, lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement. Allez fils, viens avec moi.  
  
Draco grogna quelque chose d'indistinct, puis il s'approcha de son père et le suivit d'un air hautain. Ils marchèrent en silence sur la grand pelouse, mais ce n'était pas la direction du manoir qu'ils prenaient, ce qui étonna Draco et piqua sa curiosité à vif. Lucius l'entraîna bien à l'écart, dans un autre angle de la cours. Il y était aménagé un petit étang où venaient s'abreuver les branches d'un saule pleureur d'une taille impressionnante. Contre le tronc de l'arbre se tenait un petit banc de pierre. Lucius fit s'asseoir son fils, avant de s'installer à ses côtés. De là, personne n'était susceptible de les voir où de surprendre leur conversation.  
  
Lucius posa sur son fils un regard dur et lourd de reproches. Mais Draco ne tiqua pas et il soutint le regard de son père jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fût obligé de détourner les yeux.  
  
-J'attends des explications, dit Lucius d'un ton calme.  
  
-Quelles explications ? s'emporta Draco. Ce que je fais t'intéresse ? C'est nouveau !  
  
-Je t'en prie fils, ne commence pas.  
  
Le ton de Lucius était sans réplique. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
  
-J'ai eu la baguette trop facile, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.  
  
-Oui, mais sous certaines restrictions ! Nous sommes invités à une réception, tous les amis de la famille sont là et toi tu es toujours obligé de semer ton grain de sel.  
  
Draco bouillonnait de rage. Comment son père osait-il l'accabler de reproches alors que lui même n'hésitait pas à faire usage de sa baguette mais dans des circonstances qui menaient inévitablement son adversaire à la mort ? Il préféra ne rien répondre, espérant que son père lui permette de disposer. Mais Lucius ne bougea pas d'un cil et Draco comprit que les choses allaient mal tourner.  
  
-Que t'as dit le jeune Nott pour que tu le bouscules de la sorte, demanda Lucius dont le ton s'était quelque peu radouci.  
  
Draco lui expliqua les choses le plus exactement et le plus honnêtement possible. A ses mots, un sourire passa brièvement sur le visage de Lucius. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux d'acier vers son fils.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je ne t'en veux pas. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser qu'il y a une chose importante dont il faut que nous parlions tous les deux.  
  
La gorge de Draco se noua. Il ne pensait pas que ce moment viendrait si tôt et il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Il aurait pourtant dû le deviner : la lettre d'Elzévir était un avertissement plus qu'autre chose.  
  
-Non, Père, je sais ce que tu vas dire et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. Lucius fut surpris.  
  
-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?  
  
-Les murs ont des oreilles tu sais, et puis les nouvelles vont vites dans le monde sorcier, répondit Draco.  
  
Son père ne comprenait pas bien ses propos, mais il avait tout de même saisi que Draco savait.  
  
-Fils ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu n'es plus un enfant et je pense que tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix.  
  
-Pas le choix ?! s'écria-t-il outré. Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas le choix de faire ce qu'il me plaît de ma vie ? Que je n'ai pas le choix d'être comme toi ? Je dois devenir Mangemort pour ton bon plaisir, si je comprends bien ?!  
  
Lucius parut surpris l'espace de quelques secondes, mais son visage se durcit et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans son regard.  
  
-Non, en effet tu n'as pas le choix. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois le faire, c'est pour sauver l'honneur des sorciers. Que fais-tu des principes, Draco ? Que fais-tu de tout ce qu'on t'a enseigné, de ce que je t'ai enseigné ?!  
  
Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui fit comprendre que de toute manière la situation était désespérée. Donc il préféra attaquer son père de façon plus diplomatique.  
  
-Et bien soit ! Si tu veux que je sois un Mangemort et bien je le serai. Mais j'y pose une condition : pas avant la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard.  
  
Lucius resta bouche bée et ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot. Draco tendit une main ferme à son père qui hésita un instant avant de la serrer.  
  
-Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision, fils, déclara-t-il finalement avec une once de fierté dans la voix. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches : ce n'est pas du tout de cela que j'avais l'intention de te parler. Je tenais en fait à te dire que je m'en vais pour plusieurs jours et que je te donne l'entière responsabilité du manoir.  
  
Un silence de mort s'installa, pendant lequel Draco se donna mille gifles mentales.  
  
-Puis-je te demander une dernière faveur ? interrogea le jeune homme après quelques instants.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
  
-Et bien après l'anicroche avec Elæis, je préfère rentrer que d'affronter les reproches des autres.  
  
-Accordé, convint Lucius.  
  
A peine ce mot prononcé que Draco disparut dans un claquement sec.  
  
Lorsqu'il réapparut, il se trouvait dans le décors familier de sa chambre. Sans même prendre le temps de remettre ses habits en ordre, il se dirigea à grand pas vers son bureau et attrapa un parchemin et de quoi écrire. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et commença à rédiger sa lettre en prenant soin de masquer son écriture. La plume grattait allégrement sur le papier jauni qui se couvrait peu à peu d'encre vert émeraude. Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa besogne, il la reposa et prit la lettre pour la relire. Elle était adressée à la banque Gringotts :  
  
"Messieurs,  
  
J'ai l'intention de boucler mon compte, car pour des raisons personnelles je tiens à virer tout le contenu de mon coffre, le 814, à celui de Mr Dobby, le 238. Le versement devra s'effectuer aussi rapidement que possible dès l'instant où cette lettre vous sera parvenue.  
  
Veuillez croire en l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués.  
  
Adolf Moryac."  
  
Content, du résultat, Draco plia le parchemin et le glissa dans une enveloppe, avant d'en faire autant avec une petite clé d'argent où était gravé le nombre 814. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre de sa chambre où était suspendue une petite sonnette dorée. Il la fit tinter trois fois, puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit.  
  
Draco était bien content d'en avoir enfin fini avec son compte secret ouvert sous une faux nom. Il avait envoyé son elfe, Nenya, s'occuper de remplir les papiers et les gobelins n'avaient posé aucune question. Ce qui leur importait n'était pas leur clientèle mais l'argent qu'elle déposait dans les coffres de la banque. Cela faisait plus d'une année que Draco versait régulièrement de l'argent sous l'identité d'Adolf Moryac. Mais ces derniers temps son père se montraient de plus en plus curieux et il avait tenu à savoir pourquoi l'argent de poche de Draco ne gonflait pas son compte à la banque Gringotts. Draco avait prétendu qu'il dépensait tout à Pré-au-Lard et son père, furieux, lui avait obligé d'en verser au moins le vingt pour cent à la banque. Draco comprit dès lors qu'il était beaucoup plus prudent de fermer le compte secret qui contenait beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait osé espérer.  
  
-Vous m'avez sonnée, Maître Draco ? couina Nenya en pointant le bout de son nez dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
Draco lui fit signe d'approcher et la petite elfe s'empressa d'accourir auprès du lit de son maître. Elle fit ensuite un petit bond pour atterrir à côté du jeune homme. Ses gros yeux globuleux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'enveloppe que tenait Draco et ses oreilles en frémir de curiosité.  
  
-Nenya, je veux que tu apportes cette lettre à Gringotts pour moi.  
  
L'elfe attrapa vigoureusement l'enveloppe jaunie et se mit à la contempler comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors.  
  
-Maître Draco est un bon maître, dit-elle. Nenya ne sait pas quoi dire pour vous montrer sa reconnaissance.  
  
-Et bien alors ne dis rien, répondit Draco.  
  
L'elfe sauta au bas du lit, fourra la lettre dans le torchon râpé dont elle était vêtue puis elle fila rapidement hors de la chambre sous le regard amusé de Draco. 


	3. Sombre nuit

Disclaimer : Et bien ceci est une fanfiction, il n'en fait aucun doute, donc bien évidemment que les personnages, les lieux, les formules et tout ce qui a été créé par la merveilleuse écrivaine qu'est J. K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas (mis à part ceux qui sortent de mon imagination). Et je ne gagne pas d'argent et encore moins de prix littéraires, mais seulement quelques gentils (ou méchants) petits mots de ceux qui liront cette fanfic.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comme vous allez sûrement le remarquer, le point de vue a basculé du côté de Harry. Mais rassurez-vous, ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que nous ne reverrons plus le monde selon Draconouchet. C'est juste qu'après un long débat intérieur, avec pesée du pour et du contre et tout le reste, je me suis décidée que l'alternance des deux points de vue était nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'histoire. Donc à partir de maintenant les choses vont se passer comme ceci : il y'aura de temps un autre une intervention du point de vue de Harry pour certains chapitres...  
  
Zéphir : Lol ! Et bah tu vois, mon chapitre je le poste tout de suite après l'autre... Ce qui veut dire qu'à ton retour t'en auras peut-être deux-trois nouveaux à lire, dépend comment ^_^. Bon c'est clair que ma salade fais pas le poids... Mais moi je peux toujours t'assommer avec le Justin Bridou !!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 --- Sombre nuit  
  
------------------------------  
  
Le manteau noir d'encre et piqué d'étoiles de la nuit enveloppait Privet Drive qui n'était éclairé que par les quelques réverbères qui longeaient la rue. Il était déjà très tard et les lieux étaient déserts et sans aucun signe apparent de vie. A part peut-être au numéro quatre où les lumières filtraient encore du living room et d'une chambre située au premier étage.  
  
Harry était accoudé à sa fenêtre, scrutant l'obscurité dans l'attente d'un battement d'ailes ou d'un hululement. Hedwige n'était pas revenue depuis le soir de son anniversaire où elle lui avait fièrement amené le cadeau de Sirius. Harry avait envoyé sa chouette porter un message de remerciement à son parrain, mais depuis elle n'avait plus donné le moindre signe de vie et cela faisait déjà bien trois semaines. Le jeune homme soupira et il referma tristement la fenêtre, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la vieille chose détraquée qui lui servait de lit. Un éclat de voix retentit au rez-de- chaussée, puis se fut toute une vague de fou rire qui raisonna dans la maison. Harry soupira d'exaspération. Probablement que l'oncle Vernon avait encore raconté l'une de ses blagues stupides dont il avait le secret.  
  
Le dîner organisé pour la visite de Mr Mason, un riche promoteur immobilier, et sa femme, l'été où Harry avait fêté ses douze ans, avait été un tel fiasco que l'oncle Vernon s'était vu refuser la plus belle affaire de sa vie. Et il ne fallait pas oublié l'incident qui avait provoqué le gonflement subit de la tante Marge l'été suivant. Dès lors, Vernon Dursley s'était juré de ne plus jamais inviter qui que se soit sous son toit en présence de son neveu dans un rayon de moins de dix kilomètres. Mais les affaires étant ce qu'elles étaient, il ne pouvait évidemment pas se refuser à inviter dans sa demeure Mr Eigenbrow, le grand patron de la chaîne des centres brico-bâti-loisir Eigenbrow & CO, qui lui proposait un contrat de plus de cinq millions de livres pour l'achat de la Grunning, l'entreprise de perceuses que dirigeait l'oncle Vernon. Et donc, suite à cette proposition titanesque, Mr Eigenbrow, sa femme et sa fille avaient été conviés à Privet Drive pour un dîner. Comme à chaque fois, Harry avait soigneusement été mis à l'écart de tout et il devait rester toute la soirée dans sa chambre en ne montrant pas le moindre signe de vie. Que diraient les gens s'ils savaient que Harry était un sorcier ? Voilà ce qui préoccupait sans cesse les Dursley. Donc il était hors de question que les Eigenbrow se retrouvent face à lui. Harry n'avait pas cherché les ennuis et il avait accepté de passer la soirée enfermé dans sa chambre.  
  
Harry entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui raclait le sol, mais il n'en fit pas de cas et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode pour en retirer un énorme livre de la taille d'un pavé. La couverture était dorée et il y était gravé des silhouettes de sorciers volant sur des balais. Au centre était inscrit en grosses lettres argentées 'Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : Bulgarie- Irlande'. Harry feuilleta le livre et il vit le match légendaire entièrement retranscrit en images où l'on voyait les deux équipes de sept joueurs se mouvoir sur des balais volant à quinze mètre au-dessus du sol. Chaque image était accompagnée de commentaires sur les feintes et les techniques utilisées par chaque joueur. Harry parcourut le livre en s'arrêtant à chaque page pour voir les Poursuiveurs se passer le Souafle, les Batteurs renvoyer les Cognard vers l'équipe adverse, pendant que le Gardien surveillait attentivement ses buts et que l'Attrapeur scrutait le terrain à la recherche du minuscule Vif d'Or. C'était vraiment un merveilleux cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait offert cette année. Il avait beau l'avoir dévoré une dizaine de fois, il éprouvait toujours la même avidité à le feuilleter. Son c?ur battit à toute allure lorsqu'il regarda la dernière photo où Viktor Krum, le visage sanglant, s'élevait dans les airs en brandissant triomphalement son poing refermé sur la minuscule balle ailée, qui annonçait la fin du match et la victoire écrasante de l'Irlande qui ne pouvait éprouver qu'une grande amertume d'avoir gagné uniquement aux points.  
  
Un bruit sec fit sursauter Harry qui s'arracha à la contemplation de son livre. La porte de sa chambre venait de se refermer, laissant place à un intrus, ou plutôt une intruse : une petite brunette aux cheveux nattés, aux grands yeux marron et aux pommettes sanguines se tortillait timidement en face de Harry. Ce dernier, totalement prit de surprise, était incapable de toute réaction. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était probablement la petite Eigenbrow et Harry savait que cela signifiait le commencement de gros ennuis. Même si c'était elle qui était venue à lui, il savait très bien que c'est lui que l'oncle Vernon accuserait si les choses tournaient mal - ce qui ne manquait pas d'arriver. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la fillette lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. Tout va bien se passer. Il faut juste que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis sans poser de questions.  
  
Les propos de la fillette auraient pu paraître invraisemblables pour n'importe qui, mais Harry avait tellement vécu de choses étranges depuis ces dernières années que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Il s'autorisa néanmoins à interroger la petite fille.  
  
-Je peux juste savoir qui tu es ?  
  
-Je m'appelle Eléah Figg. Je suis une sorcière, Harry.  
  
Il sursauta en l'entendant prononcé son prénom, mais c'était pourtant tellement prévisible : il faisait figure de héros dans le monde de la sorcellerie et tout le monde le connaissait.  
  
-Et je suis là pour t'aider à sauver ta peau, reprit-t-elle, c'est pour ça que tu dois me faire confiance. Il faut que tu descendes avec moi maintenant.  
  
Elle s'approcha de la porte et intima silencieusement Harry de la suivre, mais celui-ci était incapable de faire le moindre pas. Il ne comprenait rien et il avait besoin de réponses à ses interrogations. Eléah Figg ? Sa vieille voisine portait le même nom, étais-ce un hasard ? Et pourquoi devait-il être sauvé par une fillette d'une dizaine d'années un soir d'été chez les Dursley ?  
  
-Dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta Eléah. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.  
  
Son ton trahissait une certaine panique qui secoua Harry. Il suivit rapidement la fillette qui l'emmena au bas de l'escalier puis jusqu'au living room d'où provenaient toujours des éclats de rire. Eléah fit signe à Harry de s'arrêter, puis elle s'avança dans la pièce pour rejoindre deux personnes qui semblaient être ses parents. Harry parvenait à les voir d'où il était placé et ils lui semblaient étrangement familier. Mr Eigenbrow était un grand homme au visage lunaire à l'air étourdi, mais néanmoins sévère. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts qui lui donnaient l'air d'un hamster. Mrs Eigenbrow était petite et grassouillette avec de longs cheveux noirs. Eléah leur fit discrètement un signe que Harry interpréta comme un signale d'alerte. Les Dursley ne remarquèrent rien et Vernon ne cessait de déverser des flots de paroles dont Harry ne parvenait pas à saisir la moindre bribe. Mr Eigenbrow se leva soudain et dit quelque chose à l'oncle Vernon. Harry se rapprocha un peu de l'encadrement de la porte pour tenter de comprendre, mais à cet instant, Dudley, qui était assis non loin de là, l'aperçu et poussa un petit cri de surprise qui alerta aussitôt la tante Pétunia. Elle se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et se dirigea furieusement vers son neveu avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'écria-t-elle en attrapant Harry par l'oreille droite.  
  
Ce dernier avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, il était incapable de résister à la poigne de la tante Pétunia. Mais à cet instant, Mrs Eigenbrow sortit du living room menaçant la tante Pétunia d'une... baguette magique !  
  
-Lâchez ce garçon, dit-elle calmement.  
  
La tante Pétunia poussa un cri d'horreur et fit un bon en arrière avant de courir se réfugier derrière son mari qui avait l'air totalement dépassé par les évènements. Et pour rendre la situation encore plus incompréhensible - si c'était encore possible - une énorme détonation retentit à l'extérieur de la maison et la porte d'entrée vola en éclat sous une lumière rouge aveuglante. Mr Eigenbrow sortit du salon paniqué, tenant lui aussi une baguette à la main.  
  
-Fuyez ! cria-t-il. Sortez tous par la porte de derrière ! Je vais les retenir.  
  
Sur ce il se précipita vers l'entrée, alors que Harry et les Dursley couraient hâtivement en direction de la cuisine derrière Eléah et Mrs Eigenbrow. Harry se retourna et vit Mr Eigenbrow lancer des jets de lumière jaune en prononçant des formules qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il pénétra ensuite dans la cuisine et Eléah le pressa de sortir dans l'arrière-cour.  
  
-Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près de la haie qui les séparait de la rue.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions, dit Mrs Eigenbrow d'un ton glacial.  
  
Elle empoigna sa baguette et prononça une incantation en la pointant sur la haie. Aussitôt elle s'embrasa en son milieu, laissant peu à peu apparaître un passage. La tante Pétunia était bien trop secouée pour protester et elle passa la première, tenant son énorme fils par la main. Harry passa à leur suite en compagnie de l'oncle Vernon, suivi de près par Eléah. Mrs Eigenbrow se chargea de fermer la marche. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous dans l'allée de Privet Drive et le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était impressionnant. Trois sombres silhouettes vêtues de noir et encagoulées étaient tenues à l'écart du numéro quatre par Mr Eigenbrow qui s'évertuait à lancer toutes sortes de sorts qui maintenaient ses ennemis à distance. Des jets multicolores fusaient de toute part et déjà les badauds commençaient à s'agglutiner sur le trottoir. Mrs Eigenbrow attrapa soudain Harry par les épaules et le secoua.  
  
-Harry, murmura-t-elle, il faut que j'aide mon mari. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.  
  
A ces mots, un bruit d'explosion retentit et Mr Eigenbrow fut projeté dans les airs et s'étala de tout son long sur le pallier de la maison des Dursley.  
  
-Courez chez Mrs Figg ! hurla Mrs Eigenbrow prise de panique. Vite !  
  
Puis elle lâcha Harry et courut auprès de son mari. Harry se retourna vers les Dursley qui semblaient plus énervés que terrorisés. L'oncle Vernon s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe à son neveu, mais Harry fut plus rapide.  
  
-Suivez-moi, lança-t-il à son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.  
  
La tante Pétunia allait protester, mais une détonation plus violente que jamais eu raison d'elle. Elle se précipita rapidement à la suite de l'once Vernon, Dudley, Harry et la petite Eléah, qui prenaient la direction de la maison de la vieille Mrs Figg. Harry fut le premier à atteindre le pallier. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit en un coup de vent, laissant apparaître une vieille femme replète et grisonnante aux yeux bleu pâle cachés derrière de petites lunettes ovales.  
  
-Entrez ! ordonna-t-elle précipitamment.  
  
Harry pénétra dans le vestibule, toujours suivis par les autres. Eléah ferma la porte derrière elle, puis tous intégrèrent le living room à la demande de Mrs Figg. La vieille femme leur fit signe de s'installer dans les vieux canapés râpés, puis elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine près de l'entrée.  
  
Harry se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, mais un sifflement rauque lui apprit qu'il avait failli écraser l'un des nombreux chats qui vivaient dans la demeure de Mrs Figg. L'animal en question était une petite boule de poils gris aux reflets argentés piquée de deux énormes yeux noirs. Aussitôt Harry installé sur le siège, que la petite chatte, qui n'était pas rancunière pour un sous, vint s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux. Eléah pouffa de rire en s'asseyant à ses côtés. La tante Pétunia scrutait le grand canapé couvert de poils de chats avec dégoût et semblait partagée entre deux aspirations : s'asseoir sur cette chose immonde ou rester debout et s'accouder au manteau de la cheminée tapissé d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Dudley et l'oncle Vernon s'assirent sans rechigner et la tante Pétunia finit par les imiter.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Mrs Figg fit son retour dans le living room, portant un grand plateau sur lequel fumaient des tasses de thé. Tout le monde accueillit cela avec une exclamation de joie, sauf la tante Pétunia qui inspecta plusieurs fois le contenu de sa propre tasse avant de se décider à la porter à ses lèvres. La vieille dame s'assit dans un rocking- chair près de la cheminée et, d'un simple regard en direction du foyer, fit apparaître un énorme feu ronflant. Les trois Dursley étouffèrent un cri et Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Mrs Figg lui lança un regard perçant qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Dumbledore puis elle s'installa plus confortablement et but une longue gorgée du liquide doré que contenait sa tasse.  
  
-Je te vois surpris, Harry, dit-elle de sa voix grave en reposant sa tasse sur la petite table de bois.  
  
-Je le suis, répondit ce dernier le souffle coupé.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? explosa la tante Pétunia. Est-ce un complot ? Pourquoi tous ces... ces... sorciers le même soir et dans de pareilles circonstances ?  
  
Mrs Figg eut un sourire en coin, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui pour une fois approuvait la tante Pétunia. Il voulait lui aussi comprendre.  
  
-Vous êtes tous en sécurité et ce qui se passe dehors n'a guerre d'importance ici, déclara énigmatiquement la vieille sorcière - car c'est bien ce qu'elle était.  
  
Ses yeux cernés de rides ne cessaient d'étudier Harry avec grande attention, ce qui le mettait fort mal à l'aise. Il connaissait Mrs Figg pour avoir passé d'horribles après-midi chez elle, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait différente. Il la voyait à présent sous un angle nouveau et bien des choses prirent sens à ses yeux, en commençant par le comportement étrange qu'avait toujours eu la vieille dame.  
  
-Comment se passe ta scolarité à Poudlard, demanda-t-elle.  
  
La simplicité et la futilité de la question en de telles circonstances choqua Harry, mais il reprit contenance et répondit :  
  
-Tout va très bien. J'ai hâte de commencer ma septième année.  
  
-Combien as-tu obtenu de BUSE lors de ta cinquième année ?  
  
-Et bien je les ai tous obtenus, sauf ceux de Divination et de Potions.  
  
Il grimaça en prononçant le dernier mot et Mrs Figg se laissa aller d'un fou rire.  
  
-Oui, je suppose que Severus a dû mettre la note à la tête !  
  
Et sur ces dernières paroles elle éclata littéralement de rire et dut s'en tenir les côtes. Personne ne riait et elle semblait être la seule à saisir le sens de ses propos. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et redevint plus sérieuse, ce qui rassura beaucoup les Dursley. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'oncle Vernon.  
  
-Mon cher voisin, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour tout ce grabuge dans votre maison. Mais cela était indispensable. Et je tiens à préciser que si je n'avais pas fait infiltrer trois sorciers - deux adultes expérimentés et une jeune apprentie - les choses auraient pu tourner bien plus mal qu'elles ne l'ont fait.  
  
-C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout cela ? s'exclama Harry surpris.  
  
Mrs Figg hocha la tête et s'apprêta à répondre, mais à ce moment là du bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Harry, Eléah et les Dursley se levèrent soudainement, pris de panique, mais la vieille dame leur fit signe de se rasseoir et partit en reconnaissance. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis elle revint en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Eigenbrow et de - Harry en fut totalement éberlué - Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror très réputé maintenant à la retraite, et... Remus Lupin, un ancien professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal atteint de lycanthropie. Mr Eigenbrow était vraiment dans un très sal état et Maugrey et Remus se dépêchèrent de l'installer dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Je... je ne comprends plus rien ! lâcha Harry dépité en venant à la rencontre de son ex-professeur.  
  
Remus Lupin rit de bon c?ur et l'intima silencieusement de se rasseoir. La petite chatte grise, qui avait été chassée par Harry, reprit place sur ses genoux en ronronnant de plus belle.  
  
-On dirait que tu t'es fait une amie, dit Remus en s'installant entre le jeune homme et la petite Eléah.  
  
La fillette se blottit contre Remus et enlaça sa taille de ses petits bras. Ce dernier étreignit Eléah en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Devant le regard de plus en plus vaseux de Harry, il s'adressa à lui :  
  
-Eléah est ma filleule, Harry. Ses parents, Leyanne et Adhémar Figg, sont en mission pour Dumbledore et je m'occupe d'elle en attendant leur retour. Et comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, Mrs Figg ici présente est sa grand-mère. N'est-ce pas Arabella ?  
  
-Oui, en effet, répondit la vieille femme en s'approchant de lui, une tasse fumante à la main. Remus avala goulûment le liquide brûlant.  
  
-Le thé d'Arabella est probablement le meilleur de toute la Grande Bretagne, déclara-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue.  
  
La vieille femme rougit de plaisir, puis se détourna pour aller servir Maugrey et les Eigenbrow.  
  
-Mais quelque chose m'échappe, dit Harry à Remus. Si les parent d'Eléah ne sont pas là, qui sont-ils, eux ?  
  
Il pointa un doigt en direction du canapé où Mrs Eigenbrow et Arabella prenait grand soin de Mr Eigenbrow.  
  
-Il faut d'abord que tu saches qu'ils ne se nomment pas Eigenbrow, commença Remus.  
  
-Oui, reprit Eléah, ils ont seulement pris la place des 'vrais' pour ce soir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on ne leur a pas fait de mal. Juste un petit sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'ils ne se souviennent plus de leur dîner chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et moi je jouais le rôle de leur fille pour la soirée.  
  
Les Dursley, qui n'étaient pas très loin d'eux, entendirent tout et le visage de l'oncle Vernon se colora de pourpre et de violet foncé.  
  
-Mais alors qui sont-ils ? répéta Harry.  
  
Plus il regardait Mr 'Eigenbrow' et plus il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ce visage rond lui était tellement familier, et pourtant il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Remus se racla bruyamment la gorge et le silence s'installa dans le living room. Puis il se leva et s'approcha des 'Eigenbrow'.  
  
-Harry, déclara-t-il fortement, j'ai le grand honneur de te présenter Audrey et Franck Londubat. Ce sont les parents de Neville.  
  
Mais oui ! C'était l'évidence même. Harry s'en voulut de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Mais comment l'aurait-il pu ? Les parents de Neville étaient censés être tous deux amorphes et sans le moindre souvenir dans une chambre de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste qui traitait les blessures magiques.  
  
Devant l'expression ébahie de Harry, Mrs Figg prit à son tour la parole :  
  
-Les Londubat se sont 'réveillés' aux environs de la mi-mars. Mais personne n'a été mis au courant et cela a été une très grande surprise pour ton ami Neville de retrouver ses parents en grand forme à son retour de Poudlard. Ils ont ensuite été réhabilités et ont pu retrouver leur place d'Auror au Ministère.  
  
-Mais c'est vraiment fantastique ! s'exclama Harry avec sincérité.  
  
Neville avait tellement souffert de l'absence de ses parents que Harry ne pouvait que grandement se réjouir pour le jeune homme.  
  
-Bon, maintenant que les grandes retrouvailles sont terminées, j'exige des explications ! tonna l'oncle Vernon furieux.  
  
Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce et Maugrey lança un regard noir de son ?il magique en direction des Dursley qui se resserrèrent dans leur canapé. Harry frissonna, lui aussi. Le vieux Maugrey, avec son visage défiguré par les cicatrices, était terrifiant.  
  
-Je te laisse leur expliquer, Fol-Oeil, dit Mrs Figg en se rasseyant.  
  
-Arabella ici présente, ainsi que Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et quelques autres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont découvert un complot, expliqua Maugrey de sa voix rauque.  
  
-Vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Mrs Figg ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
-Oui, répondit Maugrey à sa place. Elle en est même l'instigatrice.  
  
L'Ordre du Phénix était une association de puissants sorciers, fondée il y'a une vingtaine d'années et commandée par Albus Dumbledore, qui agissait indépendamment du Ministère de la Magie. Lorsque Voldemort avait fait son grand retour, le directeur de Poudlard avait réorganisé et réunifié L'Ordre, qui avait été dissolu après que le Maître des Ténèbres eut perdu ses pouvoirs en s'attaquant à Harry Potter lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé.  
  
-Mais je croyais que c'était Dumbledore qui...  
  
-En effet, interrompit Maugrey, c'est lui qui en est le commandeur, mais c'est Arabella qui a en a eu l'idée. Et elle en a fait part à Dumbledore qui s'est chargé de tout et qui a donné naissance à l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
-Trêve de blabla ! s'impatienta l'oncle Vernon. Répondez à ma question !  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un certain courage de la part de son oncle d'oser s'adresser ainsi à un sorcier tel que Maugrey Fol-Oeil.  
  
-Oui, donc je disais qu'un complot avait été découvert par plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Voldemort projetait de venir chercher Harry à Privet Drive, où il n'est pas sous surveillance de Dumbledore - du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Et d'après les informations données par une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom, plusieurs Mangemorts étaient chargés de venir enlever Harry. Mais nous avons pu prévenir cela grâce à la précieuse aide des Londubat et de la petite Eléah, qui ont accepté de s'infiltrer en se faisant passer pour des Moldus, ainsi que de Remus Lupin et Arabella Figg qui se sont chargés de veiller au grain et de nous accueillir tous ici.  
  
-Mais que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? demanda précipitamment Harry. Que sont devenus les Mangemorts ? Et qui étaient-ils ?  
  
-Les Londubat ne les ont pas retenu bien longtemps et ils sont parvenus à entrer au numéro quatre. Mais face à leurs recherches infructueuses, ils sont ressortis pour se retrouver face à Remus et moi-même. Et malheureusement, ils ont transplané et nous n'avons pas pu les identifier.  
  
-Et pourtant je suis sûr que ce bon vieux Lucius était de la partie, lâcha Mr Londubat avec rage. J'ai reconnu la manière de faire de cette pourriture !  
  
-Allons, calme-toi mon chéri, l'apaisa Mrs Londubat d'une voix douce.  
  
L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient saisi à demi-mot l'explication, mais une chose était sûre pour eux : leur maison avait été saccagée et la cause en était leur neveu. Quant à Dudley, il se contentait de sangloter en blottissant sont corps massif entre ses parents qui s'agrippaient aux accoudoirs pour ne pas tomber du sofa.  
  
-Et pour ce qui est des dégâts, reprit Maugrey, quelques Oubliators de l'Ordre, qui nous rejoindrons bientôt, sont en train de faire subir des sortilèges d'Amnésie au voisinage et de remettre la maison des Dursley en bon état.  
  
-Je vous l'accorde, dit l'oncle Vernon, mais qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'un événement du même genre ne se reproduira pas avant que Harry ne retourne à... euh... ne retourne dans son école ?  
  
-Harry sera pris en charge jusqu'à la fin des vacances, expliqua Remus. Et nous nous arrangerons pour que Voldemort sache que ce n'est pas chez vous qu'il a des chances de le trouver.  
  
-Ce Voldemort ! s'écria Mr Londubat en tapant son poing sur la table basse. Il ne nous fichera donc jamais la paix !  
  
Puis il se prit la tête dans les mains et tout son corps fut secoué de spasmes. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry se rendit compte qu'ici personne ne craignait le nom du Mage Noir. Il avait été en compagnie de beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre ces deux dernières années, mais jamais il n'avait prêté attention au fait que tous prononçaient le nom maudit. Même Mr Weasley le faisait, maintenant qu'il s'était rallié à Dumbledore. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de 'condition d'admission'. Cette idée lui plut beaucoup.  
  
Un bruit de pas provenant du corridor le tira de ses réflexions. Trois sorciers à l'air éreinté firent leur entrée dans le living room. Harry ne connaissait que l'un des trois arrivants, Arnold Bondupois, pour l'avoir rencontré un jour lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui s'était déroulée l'été de ses quatorze ans. Les deux autres ne lui disaient rien du tout. L'un était un grand homme noir au crâne rasé et aux yeux noirs et l'autre était un petit homme grassouillet aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux marron.  
  
-Tiens ! Voici nos trois Oubliators préférés ! s'exclama Arabella avec bonne humeur. Harry, Dudley, Mr et Mrs Dursley, je vous présente Arnold Bondupois, Eli Johnson et Howard Bell.  
  
Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique : Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell étaient deux jeunes filles diplômées de Poudlard qui occupaient autrefois le poste de Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ces deux hommes ne pouvaient être que leurs pères. Harry fut soudain pris de nostalgie en repensant à la merveilleuse équipe de Quidditch qu'avait formé autrefois Gryffondor, avant qu'il ne devienne capitaine. Olivier Dubois, Fred et George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et lui-même. Aujourd'hui, une seule personne manquait à l'appel : Alicia Spinnet, qui avait perdu la vie avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé sa scolarité. Cela avait été une très lourde perte et Gryffondor avait perdu la Coupe cette année-là. Puis les jumeaux et les deux Poursuiveuses restantes avaient terminé leur scolarité et Harry, qui était devenu capitaine de l'équipe suite au départ de Dubois, avait recruté de nouveaux joueurs. Mais la Coupe lui avait à nouveau échappé l'année dernière, et Harry s'était résigné à ne plus jamais tenir le magnifique trophée entre ses mains.  
  
Arabella et Mrs Londubat partirent chercher des chaises dans la cuisine et les avancèrent aux trois hommes exténués qui s'y laissèrent tomber avec un soupir d'aise.  
  
-Merci bien mesdames, dit poliment Mr Bondupois.  
  
Les deux autres se contentèrent de leur faire un signe de tête reconnaissant.  
  
-Tout est en ordre, déclara Mr Johnson après un moment. Tous les Moldus sont rentrés chez eux avec la mémoire effacée et la maison des Dursley est à nouveau comme neuve.  
  
-Et bien je pense que les Dursley doivent être transportés de joie par cette nouvelle, lança joyeusement Remus en se tournant vers eux.  
  
Dudley, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia affichaient tous trois de larges sourires forcés et tentaient vainement d'avoir l'air enjoué. C'était tellement pathétique que Harry se mit à pouffer, bientôt imité par Eléah puis par tous le monde, excepté les Dursley qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette hilarité générale.  
  
-Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous pouvons rentrer, demanda timidement Dudley ?  
  
-Oui, bien évidemment, répondit Mr Bell entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
-Nous allons vous raccompagner, Remus et moi, dit Arabella. Harry tu viens avec nous.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressé qui aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps en compagnie de tous ces gens avec qui il se sentait si bien.  
  
-Parce qu'il faut que tu prennes tes affaires. Et ensuite nous t'emmènerons en lieu sûr, répondit Remus.  
  
Harry se leva à contrec?ur et se tourna vers Eléah pour lui dire au revoir.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en l'étreignant amicalement, on se reverra à Poudlard. J'entre en deuxième année à la rentrée.  
  
-Ah oui ? Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant.  
  
-C'est parce que j'allais à Beauxbâtons. Mais maintenant que Papa et Maman travaillent pour Dumbledore, on a déménagé en Angleterre.  
  
-Et bien alors à très bientôt, dit Harry avec bonne humeur.  
  
Puis il alla serrer la main à Mr Johnson, Mr Bell et Mr Bondupois qui le gratifièrent d'un sourire bienveillant. Ensuite il s'approcha des Londubat.  
  
-Je... je... tiens à vous remercier pour tous les risques que vous avez pris pour me venir en aide, bafouilla-t-il.  
  
-C'était la moindre des choses, répondit Mrs Londubat en souriant. Et puis ce n'est rien comparé à tout ce que toi tu as fait pour nous tous.  
  
Harry rougit et fixa ses chaussures avec grande attention.  
  
-Bonne chance Harry Potter, et au plaisir de te revoir très bientôt, s'exclama Mr Londubat en serrant vigoureusement la main de Harry.  
  
Le jeune homme se détourna des Londubat et s'approcha de la porte du living room où l'attendaient Remus, Arabella et les Dursley. Maugrey Fol-Oeil était aussi là. Harry lui serra rapidement la griffe qui lui servait de main, puis suivit Remus et toute la petite bande hors de la maison de Mrs Figg.  
  
La rue était déserte et calme. Harry avait dû mal à imaginer que tout à l'heure une bataille y avait fait rage. Au-dessus de sa tête, les étoiles étincelaient toujours de mille feux et une brise légère et fraîche venait caresser ses cheveux en bataille. Il respira profondément en arrivant sur le pallier du numéro quatre et il surprit une douce euphorie monter en lui. Il allait quitter les Dursley et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était chez les Weasley qu'il allait être envoyé jusqu'à la rentrée. En plus Remus était là et cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revoir enfin Sirius. Harry remit ses lunettes rondes en place, puis il entra dans la maison des Dursley et pour la première fois de sa vie, il le fit avec plaisir. 


	4. Retour à Poudlard

Disclaimer : Et bien ceci est une fanfiction, il n'en fait aucun doute, donc bien évidemment que les personnages, les lieux, les formules et tout ce qui a été créé par la merveilleuse écrivaine qu'est J. K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas (mis à part ceux qui sortent de mon imagination). Et je ne gagne pas d'argent et encore moins de prix littéraires, mais seulement quelques gentils (ou méchants) petits mots de ceux qui liront cette fanfic.  
  
Emrah Potter : Contente que ça te plaise ^_^  
  
Sibylle : Non, je t'assure que tu ne rêves Sibylle : c'est bel et bien la suite de ma fic que je viens de poster à l'instant...  
  
Zéphir : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Pas la lolette ! Vu que je livre le 4e chapitre, tu peux bien me la rendre d'abord !  
  
Aspho : La voilàààààààààààààààààà ! Mais toi tu dois te dépêcher d'écrire la suite de ta fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 --- Retour à Poudlard  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Comme toutes les années à cette même date, la gare King's Cross à Londres était bondée. Sorciers et Moldus s'entassaient sur les quais dans un désordre indescriptible. Les uns tentaient discrètement d'atteindre la voie 9 ¾, tandis que les autres regardaient avec étonnement les premiers qui se baladaient avec des hiboux bruyants installés sur leurs chariots à bagages.  
  
Un amas hétéroclite de familles attendait distraitement devant la barrière séparant les voies neuf et dix. Parmi eux se trouvait Draco. Il attendait son tour, fixant le passage magique de ses yeux pâles perdus dans le vide. Il était seul, comme toutes les autres années. Ses parents n'avaient jamais daigné l'accompagner au départ du Poudlard-Express, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il leur en coûtait trop de se mélanger aux modestes familles de sorciers et aux Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais Draco s'en fichait, il était habitué à la solitude : il la recherchait, même.  
  
Quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Arthur Weasley.  
  
-C'est ton tour, dit l'homme.  
  
Mais sa voix s'étouffa soudain lorsqu'il reconnut le fils de son plus grand ennemi. Draco lui jeta un regard arrogant et poussa son chariot en direction de la barrière à travers laquelle il disparut pour se retrouver sur la voie 9 ¾, aussi grouillante de monde que le côté Moldu. Le Poudlard- Express se tenait fièrement sur son rail, son imposante locomotive rouge crachant des nuages de fumée dense et blanchâtre. Draco se fraya un passage parmi la foule bruyante, à la recherche d'un wagon libre. Sur son chemin, il croisa bon nombre d'adolescents de tout âge n'appartenant pas à la Maison Serpentard, qui lui lançaient des regards noirs et parfois craintifs. Il ne fit pas attention à eux et continua son chemin.  
  
Il parvint finalement à trouver un wagon qui ne semblait pas trop bondé et il stoppa son chariot. Il sortit sa baguette magique et, à l'aide d'un simple sortilège de réduction, donna à toutes ses affaires la taille et le poids d'un mouchoir de poche. « C'est bien pratique d'être un sorcier de deuxième cycle » pensa-t-il en regardant un élève de quatrième année de Gryffondor - un certain Dennis Crivey - s'escrimer à monter ses lourdes valises dans le train. Il rangea ses bagages dans les poches de son pantalon et monta dans le wagon en prenant soin de bousculer 'malencontreusement' le pauvre Gryffondor qui dégringola du marchepied et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, avant que l'une de ses grosses males ne vienne s'écraser sur lui dans un bruit mat. Un sourire en coin, Draco arpenta le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.  
  
-Oh non ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! s'écria une voix féminine derrière lui.  
  
Le Serpentard se retourna avec lassitude, un sourcil levé. Une jeune fille qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui se tenait dans le couloir, Dennis Crivey à ses côtés. Draco ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle était petite et élancée, habillée d'un t-shirt rouge et d'un jean délavé. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient retenus par un élastique dans sa nuque, mais quelques mèches folles tombaient néanmoins sur son visage pâle. Elle n'était pas très jolie à proprement parlé et elle fronçait ses fins sourcils sur les deux grosses billes d'un noirs profond qu'étaient ses yeux . La jeune fille tenait une longue et fine baguette dans sa main et elle la pointa sur le blond, l'air mauvais.  
  
-'Evertere Statim' !  
  
Un sortilège d'attaque simple, certes, mais puissant. Draco ne put accuser le choc et il sentit l'impact du sort contre sa poitrine. Il fut projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres et tourna à bon nombre de reprises dans les airs, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, qui était heureusement tapissé d'une épaisse moquette. Il se releva péniblement, sous les éclats de rire bruyant des élèves qui étaient sortis de leurs compartiments, attirés par le bruit de la chute de Draco. Passablement irrité, il leur lança à tous un regard courroucé. Les têtes rentrèrent une à une d'où elles venaient et Draco tourna son regard vers la fille qui avait osé l'humilier de la sorte. Mais le couloir était désert et il n'y avait ni trace d'elle, ni de Dennis Crivey.  
  
Dépité, il continua son chemin et finit par trouver un compartiment libre. Il y entra et sortit ses valises rétrécies de sa poche, avant de les jeter dans le filet à bagages et de leur rendre leur taille et leur poids originels. Puis il se laissa tomber sur l'une des banquette et posa ses pieds sur celle d'en face. Ses membres étaient encore endoloris par la chute qu'il venait de faire et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une bonne potion qu'administrait Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Comment cette jeune effrontée avait elle osé s'en prendre à lui de cette manière ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Peut-être ne savait-elle pas qui il était ? S'il devait un jour croiser à nouveau son chemin, il se ferait un réel plaisir de le lui expliquer personnellement. Et quand ce moment viendrait, cette petit mijaurée en prendrait pour son grade.  
  
Sa tête bourdonnant des cris et des rires provenant de dehors, le jeune homme se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Tout le monde se bousculait pour entrer dans le train qui n'allait pas tarder à démarrer, et au milieu de la cohue, Draco aperçut un tas de rouquins au milieu duquel contrastaient la chevelure noire et hirsute de Potter et la masse brune et emmêlée qui trônait sur la tête de cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger. Il soupira d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas encore cette année qu'il serait débarrassé du trio infernal : Potter-Weasley-Granger.  
  
La porte du compartiment glissa, tirant Draco de ses pensées. Il ferma enfin la fenêtre et se retourna nonchalamment. Vincent et Grégory se tenaient bêtement dans l'encadrement, attendant que leur camarade ne les invite à entrer. Il s'affala sur sa banquette et fit signe aux deux gorilles de prendre place. Ils refermèrent la porte et s'affairèrent à mettre leurs affaires dans le filet à bagages et prirent ensuite place face à Draco.  
  
-Et bien, quoi de neuf ? finit-il par demander, agacé par le silence de ses deux condisciples.  
  
-Ca, répondit Vincent d'un ton bourru en lui tendant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
Draco attrapa le journal et le déplia. Sur la page principale s'étalait une image représentant la prison d'Azkaban et rien qu'en lisant le titre de l'article, le jeune homme sentit un frisson d'excitation et d'appréhension mêlées lui parcourir l'échine.  
  
"Les Détraqueurs se détraquent  
  
Il y'a trois semaines, deux Moldus du village de Ragamtzcik en Bulgarie sont tués par un groupe de Mangemorts qui parviennent à transplaner avant l'arrivée des secours. Un semaine plus tard, c'est la famille Faucett de Glasgow en Écosse qui est assassinée dans les mêmes circonstances que précédemment. Et huit jours plus tard, des Mangemorts tentent d'enlever Harry Potter sans y parvenir, et à nouveau personne n'est identifié.  
  
Voilà maintenant que les terribles gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban font des folies. Ils ont d'abord donné leur baiser à tout les détenus de la prison - excepté tous les anciens partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui - avant de faire un raid dans un village Moldu de la côte du Surrey. Ils ont privé de leur âme une bonne dizaine de Moldus, avant de mettre les voiles pour une destination inconnue. Le Ministère s'est empressé d'envoyer la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcelleries et une bande d'Oubliators pour réparer les dégât et 'rafraîchir' la mémoire des Moldus ayant assisté au massacre.  
  
Exactement comme pour tous les événements relatés en début d'article, l'affaire a été classée secrète et le dossier a été confié au Département des Mystères."  
  
Draco rendit le journal à Vincent et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, dit-il comme pour lui même. Je suis vraiment étonné que Voldemort ne s'y soit pas pris plus tôt pour rallier les Détraqueurs à sa cause.  
  
Au nom du Mage Noir, Vincent et Grégory frissonnèrent, mais Draco ne fit pas de cas d'eux.  
  
-Rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Les deux brutes secouèrent négativement la tête et il ne put plus rien tirer d'eux. Un silence s'installa dans le compartiment, entrecoupé par les soupirs songeurs de Draco. La présence de Vincent et Grégory l'énervait royalement. Ces deux abrutis restaient plantés là à ne rien dire, les mains posées sur leurs genoux, regardant au plafond ou à la fenêtre. Draco n'avait pas oublié sa confrontation avec la fille de tout à l'heure et cela mettait rudement ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Il avait besoin de cogner, de faire mal, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. Ne pouvant faire passer sa frustration en compagnie des deux gorilles, il décida qu'une petite visite au trio infernal s'imposait.  
  
-Venez-vous autres ! lança-t-il à l'intention de ses compagnons. Que diriez- vous d'aller casser du Gryffondor ?  
  
Les sourires sardoniques qui s'étirèrent simultanément sur les visages des deux armoires à glace signifièrent clairement qu'ils en avaient tout aussi envie que lui. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le compartiment à la suite de Draco. Par intuition, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le dernier wagon. Il ne s'était pas trompé. A peine y était-il entré que les éclats de voix du trio infernal vinrent bourdonner à ses oreilles. Il marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir, Vincent et Grégory toujours derrière lui, et s'arrêta face au dernier compartiment. A travers la vitre, il constata qu'en plus du trio, il y avait également la stupide petite s?ur de Weasley, cet imbécile de Londubat et une nouvelle recrue qui se présentait sous la forme d'une gaminette aux nattes brunes que Draco n'avait jamais vue avant cela. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et la fit glisser lentement.  
  
Les conversations se turent aussitôt et ce fut cinq regards irrités et un regard étonné qui se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.  
  
-Malfoy ! grogna Potter.  
  
-Tu m'as reconnu Potter ? J'en suis fort aise, dit Draco le plus ironiquement possible.  
  
Weasley bouillonnait de rage et Granger agrippait déjà ses mains autour du col du rouquin. Vincent et Grégory vinrent se placer de chaque côté de leur leader pour signifier à Weasley de se tenir tranquille.  
  
-Sal temps pour les Sang-de-Bourbe, déclara légèrement Draco comme s'il parlait de la météo, n'est-ce pas Granger ?  
  
-Barre-toi Malfoy ! aboya Weasley s?ur qui s'était levée brusquement.  
  
La jeune rouquine tenait fermement ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air de défi, mais le Serpentard n'avait que faire de ces futiles tentatives dont le but était de l'impressionner. Il lança un regard acide à Granger qui tremblait de rage et dont le doux visage était à présent crispé par la colère.  
  
-Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin à comprendre que ta place n'est pas dans le monde des sorciers et que toi et tes semblables nous faites honte ?  
  
A ce moment là, le train s'ébranla, faisant perdre leur équilibre aux trois Serpentards. Weasley frère profita de l'inattention de tout le monde pour sauter au cou de Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent à terre et furent projetés hors du compartiment. Ils boulèrent dans le couloir, se donnant des coups de poings, de pieds, de tête, et même de dents. Les poings de Weasley s'écrasèrent à plusieurs reprises sur le nez de Draco, mais ce dernier tenait bon et s'appliquait à rendre chaque coup reçu à son adversaire.  
  
-'Finite Proelium !' cria Granger en faisant irruption dans le couloir.  
  
Draco sentit comme une décharge électrique traverser tout son être et il fut séparé de Weasley avec force. Le rouquin subit le même sort, mais il eut moins de chance que Draco - qui était retombé sur la moquette - et s'écrasa contre l'une des portes vitrées. Lorsque Draco se releva, il s'empara immédiatement de sa baguette et la pointa sur Granger.  
  
-Tu te crois toujours plus maligne que les autres Miss Avale-Bouquins !  
  
Il serra fortement ses doigts sur sa baguette et d'un mouvement ample et circulaire l'abattit avec force en prononçant : 'Adjuvare Morbus' ! Une lumière blanchâtre émana de la pointe et entoura la jeune fille avant d'être absorbée en elle. Il n'y eut aucun effet et cela surpris les Gryffondor. Vincent et Gregory, qui avaient rejoint Ron et s'apprêtaient à le frapper, regardèrent aussi leur leader avec étonnement.  
  
L'incantation noire avait épuisé Draco et il dut s'appuyer à la paroi du wagon pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Un sourire triomphal se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lança un regard emplis de sous-entendu à la Sang-de- Bourbe.  
  
-Les effets sont à retardement, Granger, j'espère que ce sera à ton goût. Je te donne juste un petit conseil : évite de prendre froid...  
  
-Dégage Malfoy ! grogna Weasley en s'écartant vivement de Vincent et Gregory qui semblaient l'avoir totalement oublié.  
  
Draco parvint à se remettre en équilibre et avec toute la superbe dont il était capable, il fit signe à ses deux acolytes de le rejoindre et il prit la direction opposée des six Gryffondor qui lui lançaient des regards haineux, la mâchoire contractée. Néanmoins, arrivé au bout du couloir, il se retourna.  
  
-Potter ! lança-t-il ! La prochaine fois, évite de parvenir à t'enfuir lorsque des Mangemorts viendront essayer de se débarrasser de toi...  
  
Il reprit son chemin et fit fort de constater que Potter marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct qui devait probablement être une menace ou une réplique acerbe.  
  
  
  
La suite du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, Draco la passa dans son compartiment, en compagnie de Vincent et Gregory. Après avoir revêtu leurs uniformes, ils furent visités successivement et parfois simultanément par Blaise, Pansy, Mélia et d'autres Serpentard de toutes les années - la plupart venant dans le seul but de faire bonne figure devant le fils unique du terrible Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Au-dehors, le ciel pâlissait au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, et bientôt il devint si sombre que les lumières du trains s'allumèrent une à une. Poudlard était proche, mais Draco ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. D'un côté, le vieux château était bien plus chaleureux et accueillant que le Manoir Malfoy, mais de l'autre, le fait que ce soit la dernière année où il y serait le mettait en rage. Oui, l'enfance était bel et bien finie. Il faudrait bientôt entrer dans la vie active et se faire une place dans la société. Draco n'avait pas à s'en faire puisqu'il était un Malfoy. Sa place était déjà toute prédestinée... Et pourtant, le problème était qu'il n'était pas un Malfoy ordinaire. Non, il était Draco Malfoy, et cela posait un problème majeur.  
  
Une secousse parcourut le train et lentement, l'engin se mit à ralentir. Le sifflet de la locomotive résonna bruyamment et un coup d'?il par la fenêtre apprit à Draco que le train venait de faire son entrée dans la gare de Pré- au-Lard. Suivit de Vincent et Grégory, il sortit du compartiment et s'incrusta à la file des élèves qui déambulaient dans le couloir du wagon jusqu'à la porte de sortie la plus proche. Ce n'était jamais une mince affaire que de descendre du train au milieu de tout ce monde, mais c'était toujours un réconfort de se dire qu'au moins il ne fallait pas transporter les valises.  
  
Le quai de Pré-au-Lard était tout aussi bondé que le wagon, mais Draco parvint néanmoins à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule grouillante et bruyante d'élèves surexcités. Le jeune homme était tellement las de tout ce bruit et de toute cette activité, qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de descendre directement dans les quartiers de Serpentard plutôt que d'assister au banquet de début d'année. Mais à peine cette pensée lui eut-elle traversé l'esprit qu'il percuta violemment quelqu'un. Draco accusa le choc, mais l'autre personne n'eut pas cette chance et tomba sur le sol. Confus et irrité à la fois, le jeune homme se pencha pour examiner les dégâts causés. Il attrapa la main pâle qu'on lui tendait et tira un coup sec dessus pour aider le malheureux à se relever. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur l'élève, il fut foudroyé de stupeur par deux gros yeux noirs qui luisaient entre les mèches d'une chevelure rousse sombre. Il relâcha aussitôt son étreinte et la jeune fille, que Draco avait identifié comme la sale peste qui l'avait ridiculisé dans le train, perdit son équilibre et s'écrasa à nouveau à terre. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard dédaigneux et reprit sa marche en direction des noirs fiacres sans chevaux qui étaient garés à l'autre bout du quai.  
  
Ayant perdu toute trace de Vincent et Gregory, il rejoignit tout seul l'une des diligences et y grimpa. Il s'enfonça dans le coussin de cuir moelleux de la banquette et risqua un rapide coup d'?il à l'extérieur. L'insolente gamine du train gisait toujours sur le sol et tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds au milieu du tumulte de la gare. Elle semblait perdue et n'appartenir à aucun groupe. Et de plus, son uniforme d'écolière ne portait le blason d'aucune des quatre Maisons. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se relever, elle suivit la file des premières années qui se dirigeaient vers Hagrid, l'imposant garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Draco en fut étonné, d'autant plus que, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu cette fille auparavant, elle ne semblait pas être de première année. Mais après-tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un élève était admis à Poudlard après avoir suivi plusieurs années d'études dans une autre école de sorcellerie.  
  
La diligence fut parcourue d'une secousse et se mit en chemin, et bientôt la sale petite peste fut hors de portée du regard de Draco. Le jeune homme reporta donc son attention sur ses compagnons de voyage. Il y'avait trois autres personnes : un Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, une Serdaigle de sa promotion répondant au nom de Padma Patil et une tierce personne que Draco n'identifiait pas comme étant un étudiant. C'était une jeune femme qui devait probablement avoir un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait un visage très jeune et fin qui devait probablement être magnifique éclairé d'un sourire, mais qui à cet instant était dur, froid et complètement fermé. Il était percé de deux grands yeux vert pomme et encadré de mèches folles couleur sable qui s'échappaient de ce qui avait probablement dû être un chignon.  
  
Sentant le regard persistant du jeune Serpentard sur elle, la jeune femme lui adressa une moue interrogative.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Draco.  
  
En réalité, il avait une parfaite idée de qui pouvait être cette jeune personne. Etant trop âgée pour être élève, et un poste d'enseignant étant vaquant, elle ne pouvait être que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle hocha la tête et un petit sourire s'étira sur ses minces lèvres rosées. Draco aurait probablement fondu sous le charme de la jeune femme s'il n'avait pas été si préoccupé.  
  
La diligence avançait laborieusement sur le chemin poussiéreux et caillouteux qui menait au château et les nids de poules qui parsemaient la route n'étaient en rien salutaire. Une nuit d'encre s'étalait à présent sur la voûte du ciel et les étoiles brillaient de tout leur feu.  
  
-Comment le vieux fou a-t-il réussi à vous convaincre ? lança Draco à l'intention de la jeune femme.  
  
Le Poufsouffle et la demoiselle Patil tiquèrent à tant d'arrogance et tournèrent avec appréhension les yeux vers la femme inconnue pour guetter sa réaction. Mais cette dernière ne sembla en rien outrée et sa seule réaction fut un mouvement ample de la tête pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux gênantes.  
  
-Oh, Dumbledore... Et bien disons que j'ai toujours rêvé d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et que c'est moi-même qui me suis présentée pour la place.  
  
Le Serpentard leva un sourcil incrédule et toisa son futur professeur.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Un vampire ? Une goule ? Ou tout simplement une ex-Mangemort repentie ?  
  
Surprise par la question et la désinvolture du jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Non, je ne suis rien de tout cela. J'ai étudié la Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans une école Transylvanienne, j'ai écris un traité sur la magie offensive et ensuite je suis venue quémander un poste de professeur à Poudlard. On m'a vaguement expliqué que mes prédécesseurs étaient tous un peu... disons... étranges, mais je suis bien loin de tout ça.  
  
-'Étranges' ? C'est bien modeste comme mot pour les décrire. Est-ce que vous saviez que notre professeur de l'année dernière, Jacobius Norwood, était victime d'un dédoublement de la personnalité et qu'il passait son temps à se prendre pour un grand guerrier et à provoquer tous les élèves en duel ? Il a tout de même finit par être renvoyé, après avoir jeté un Sortilège Impardonnable sur un jeune première année. On a aussi eu le droit à un loup-garou, un Mangemort infiltré et je ne vous parle pas des autres...  
  
La jeune femme parut soudainement mal à l'aise. Draco sourit intérieurement, car c'était l'effet escompté. Cette femme lui paraissait si sûre d'elle qu'il avait très envie de la faire douter d'elle-même. Elle venait à Poudlard en conquérante, sans imaginer tous les préjugés que se feraient immédiatement les élèves en sachant quel poste elle occuperait tout au long de l'année. Elle ne savait pas encore que les ragots qu'échangeaient les étudiants entre eux hanteraient ses pas et que tout événement bizarre qui se produirait dans le château serait immédiatement associé à elle. Les regards furtifs que lancèrent Padma Patil et le Poufsouffle sur sa personne confirmèrent ses craintes et un éclair d'angoisse traversa son regard.  
  
-Vous dites avoir écrit un traité. Est-ce que c'est celui que l'on nous a fait acheter pour le cours ? 'Magie offensive' par Maïden Jerwan ? demanda Draco.  
  
-C'est... c'est exact, répondit-elle vaguement en déglutissant.  
  
Draco aurait aimé poser d'autres questions à la Miss Jerwan, mais le fiacre ralentit progressivement sa course et finit par se stopper net devant le grand escalier qui menait au parc de Poudlard, où une file de véhicules stationnait déjà. Padma Patil ouvrit la portière de la diligence et descendit le marchepied. Le Poufsouffle fit de même et Draco s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et se retourna vers Miss Jerwan.  
  
-Les dames d'abord, dit-il en tendant son bras.  
  
Le professeur s'agrippa au coude du jeune homme et sortit du véhicule en soulevant légèrement sa robe noire par un plis afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans l'ourlet. Draco put enfin descendre de voiture et il rejoignit rapidement un groupe de Serpentard qui attendait au bas de l'escalier. Parmi eux se trouvaient Vincent et Gregory qui lu lancèrent des regards rassurés en le voyant arriver. Blaise s'approcha de lui un sourire coquin collé sur son visage.  
  
-Qui était cette magnifique créature à qui tu faisais tant de charme ? demanda-t-il en lançant des coups d'?il en direction de la Miss Jerwan qui gravissait les escaliers.  
  
Melia, qui avait suivit le regard de son petit ami vira au rouge et lança un coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise.  
  
-C'est Maïden Jerwan, répondit allègrement Draco, notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Un professeur ? cracha Blaise surpris et déçu à la fois. Melia pouffa de rire devant la déconfiture du jeune homme et lui lança un regard malicieux.  
  
-Désolée mon pauvre Blaise, tu vas être obligé de me supporter une nouvelle année.  
  
Le principal concerné se sentit gêné et il s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne pour se faire pardonner. Celle-ci gloussa de contentement et Draco détourna les yeux, agacé par tant de frivolité.  
  
-Et si on y allait ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.  
  
Les autres approuvèrent et Draco commença à gravir les escaliers de pierre. Ses pieds foulèrent bientôt l'herbe verdoyante du parc et devant lui se dressait à présent l'immense porte d'entrée en bois de chêne de l'imposant château. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et une sensation de bien-être s'empara de toute sa personne. Ca y était enfin : il était bel et bien de retour à Poudlard. 


End file.
